SEMOGA!
by NarumiAria
Summary: —sudah cukup aku terlibat dengan mereka, semoga aku tidak bersama dengan mereka. Lagi! RnR?


**SEMOGA!  
**

**By : NarumiAria**

**Sudut Pandang : Haruno Sakura  
**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, AU.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Bukankah ini lucu? Ah, tapi yang ini keren~ Sakura, menurutmu yang mana?" ucap Ino yang tak lain adalah sahabat-ku.

"Hmm, menurut-ku yang _orange_ saja deh," usul ku.

"Ah, tapi bukan-kah yang merah lebih mewah?"

"Hm, terserah kau saja Ino, toh bukan aku ini yang akan memakainya," ucap-ku dengan malas.

Kami memang biasa seperti ini, berbeda pendapat, hmm, _berbeda._

Aku dan Ino sedang belanja, atau bisa disebut aku mengantar Ino berbelanja. Yaah, inilah keseharian kami, atau lebih tepatnya Ino. Sepulang sekolah kami selalu saja belanja, belanja dan belanja. Okee, sekali lagi dipastikan, hanya Ino yang berbelanja.

Bukannya aku tidak ingin belanja seperti Ino, hanya saja uang Saku-ku benar-benar tipis apalagi semenjak aku berkenalan dengan Ino setahun yang lalu saat SMP.

Ino adalah seorang anak dari keluarga _sedang_ menuju _atas_. Ayahnya bekerja di sebuah universitas dengan jabatan Bendahara dan Ibunya, Ibunya adalah seorang pembisnis bunga yang akhir-akhir ini nama merek-nya melambung. Waktu kelas 8 ia tidak se-kaya ini, saat SD dia bahkan seorang miskin yaah, setikdanya itu yang Ino katakan saat bercerita kepada-ku tentang masa lalunya.

Ino adalah gadis cantik. Dia berumur 16 tahun tapi wajahnya seperti berumur 20 tahun, walaupun begitu dia selalu ingin terlihat seperti anak-anak, salah satu contohnya dia selalu berpura-pura cadel, aagh! Aku sebal melihat wajah dewasanya bersikap seperti anak-anak! Rambut pirang panjangnya lurus mengembang tanpak sangat terawat, hidungnya mancung, ia baik, ia disukai banyak pria di SMA, dan satu lagi, Ia cepat akrab.

Ino mempunyai seorang kekasih, ia adalah Sai. Mereka sudah berpacaran dari kelas tujuh SMP, jika dihitung-hitung itu sudah dua tahun, tapi menurut-ku mereka masih cukup canggung dan entahlah, kupikir mereka sedikit jaga _image_ didepan masing-masing. Menurut-ku mereka kurang dekat, dulu aku tidak pernah beranggapan seperti itu hanya saja, semenjak kelas sembilan ini aku melihat lebih banyak pria yang dekat dengan Ino dan salah satu dari mereka menyukai Ino, tidak, aku pikir hampir semua. Mari kita teliti siapa saja yang menyukai Ino di kelompok kami menurut pandangan-ku: Kiba, Naruto,dan Shikamaru.

Dan orang-orang yang sering berkelompok itu anggotanya : Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino,Gaara,aku, Ino, tenten.

Berbeda dengan-ku. Aku adalah seorang gadis yang manis, terkadang cantik,dan lebih sering kurang cantik. Menurul orang-orang umur-ku yang 15 tampak terlihat seperti 12 tahun, sikap-ku sok dewasa, padahal aku adalah gadis ter-_childish_ di kelasku walaupun banyak orang yang tidak tau dan ini menurut pendapat-ku sendiri sih, dan rambut-ku, oh! Ayolah kita alihkan pembicaraan karena, rambut-ku itu sangat aneh, PINK! Dan sangat tidak terawat karena aku sangat malas menyisir dan tidak mempunyai cukup uang untuk ke salon.

Dan mari kita teliti lebih dalam tentang diri-ku, hidupku biasa, atau bisa disebut _sedang_ menuju _bawah_, aku tidak baik, aku sering membuat orang-orang didekat-ku merasakan kesialan karena-ku dan aku sering mengacaukan hubungan orang lain karena dekat sekali dengan pacarnya itu. Aku disukai banyak pria karena kepolosan-ku setidaknya itu yang dikatakan oleh temari seorang yang bisa melihat kepribadian lewat garis tangan. Aku akrab tidak akrab, mau tau maksudnya? Menurut-ku aku adalah seorang yang unik. aku akan cepat berteman akrab jika mood-ku sedang baik dan sebaliknya, aku akan menjadi sangat dingin jika mood-ku sedang jelek.

Ayah dan Ibu-ku adalah seorang guru, kalian tahu-kan gaji guru tidak seberapa. Jika Ino dapat mempunya uang seratus ribu dengan sekali minta, aku harus menunggu sepuluh hari tanpa jajan sedikit-pun.

Kalian bisa melihat perbedaan itu-kan?

"Ayolah, Sakura! Aku tak akan membeli ini tanpa sepertujuanmu~" ucap Ino sedikit dicadelkan. Oh! Ayolah, Aku kenal Ino sudah setahun, dan aku tahu bahwa Ino tidak cadel.

Aku memutar bola mata pertanda tidak peduli, "yaya, yang merah sangat bagus!"

Wajah Ino langsung berubah ceria, "kau baru sahabat-ku,"

"Hm terserah, ayo pulang!"

.:*:.

"Selamat Pagi," ucap-ku saat masuk kedalam kelas, yaah, tidak ada yang membalas.

Ku lihat Ino sedang bercanda dengan Kiba dan Naruto dan beberapa teman lainnya. Aku bohong jika aku bilang tidak iri, entahlah, pasalnya dulu akulah yang dikelilingi banyak teman seperti itu. Bisa dibilang, dulu aku adalah kebalikan dari yang sekarang. Kalian percaya atau tidak, dari sudut pandang-ku Ino lah yang ingin dekat dengan-ku dulu, saat kelas delapan aku memang termasuk orang yang gampang akrab dengan teman pria, yaah sampai aku memutuskan untuk menjauhi semua pria.

Kalian tahu mengapa? Bukan, bukan karena patah hati atau disakiti. Kalau boleh jujur aku belum pernah pacaran sekalipun. Hmm, ini dikarenakan salah satu teman-ku cemburu melihat pacarnya lebih dekat dengan-ku daripada dia. Dia sangat marah dan mem-provokasi kan teman-teman yang lain agar menjauhi-ku. Meskipun teman-teman lelaki-ku saat itu tetap disampingku, aku tetap menjauhi mereka, dan pada akhirnya sekarang kami tidak akrab kembali. Dan kalian tahu, Setiap kali melihat Ino, aku jadi teringat tentang masalalu bersama teman-teman. Dan satu yang perlu kalian catat, _mempunyai teman lelaki lebih mengasyikan dibandingkan mepunyai teman wanita. _

Ada 10 macam kelebihan mempunyai teman lelaki daripada wanita, setidaknya teman-temanku dulu menurut sudut pandang untuk teman lelaki ku :

Kau akan dimanja, jika kau adalah seorang gadis satu-satunya diantara kelompok lelaki itu,

Lebih asik diajak bercanda, mengejek, bercerita karena lebih terbuka,

Lelaki tidak memakai emosi,

Mereka tidak akan membocorkan rahasiamu karena mereka tidak pernah terpikir bergosip,

Mereka setia. Ingat kata-kataku tentang dijauhi?

Saat kau keluar malam bersama mereka, mereka bisa melindungi-mu

Terkadang membayar makanan kita, walaupun dengan merengek-rengek terlebih dahulu.

Bukan bermain ke mall dsb, tapi teman lelaki lebih sering membawamu ketempat nongkrong mereka.

Bisa menyelesaikan masalah lebih baik dari wanita.

Mereka sangat asik!

Aku sangat bahagia saat itu. Saat itu tiada hari tanpa adu mulut, mengejek, tertawa, bercerita, bermain. Mereka memang anak-anak yang _popular_ tapi mereka tidak sombong dan beranggapan bahwa mereka biasa saja, tidak memilih teman atau yang lainnya.

Berbeda dengan sekarang, mereka _popular, _sikap mereka selangit! Seperti halnya Ino, dulu ia sangat senang dengan berjalan-jalan di banyak pohon, sekarang? Berjalan sedikit saja tidak mau. Mereka mengandalkan uang, dan itu sangat tidak cocok dengan gaya-ku!

Mereka juga cepat emosi! Ino yang akan mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas jika marah—tentunya jika marah dia melupakan cadelnya. Dan Tenten yang memaksakan kehendak, jika dia bilang ingin itu berarti harus dikabulkan, memaksa teman-teman untuk mengabulkan keinginannya.

Dan lelakinya! Oh waw, aku belum pernah melihat lelaki yang pilih-pilih sebelum ini. Naruto dan Shikamaru memang tidak pernah yang lain, hh! Mereka serba memilih, okee! Kalau baju, barang, pacar, teman-temanku juga memilih, tapi ini teman! Mereka memilih teman! Dan sekali lagi, aku juga agak pemilih teman tapi, maksudku, aku tidak pernah memilih dari cantik tidaknya, kaya tidaknya, dan kepopularanya jika aku memilih. Aku akan senang hati dengan memilih teman yang tidak popular daripada memilih teman yang popular. Teman yang popular itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan berdandan, melabrak adik kelas (dan aku tidak pernah melakukannya sekalipun!) atau apalah itu!

Banyak orang ingin diposisi-ku tapi tidak untukku. Jika dulu aku tidak berteman dengan Ino, aku pasti akan menjauh, bagaimanapun Ino adalah sahabatku, aku terbiasa dengannya semenjak aku berkeputusan menjauhi teman-teman-ku dulu.

Dulu aku pernah menjauhi mereka karena sudah tidak tahan, aku disuruh berbohong kepada Sai yang tidak lain pacar Ino untuk kepentingan Ino sendiri. Saat itu aku mulai tidak berbicara dengan mereka, dan mereka sepertinya tidak keberatan. Aku mulai menjauh dan mendekati Karin dan Tayuya yang dulu adalah sahabat-ku dan Ino saat kelas delapan.

Saat itu, Aku, Tayuya dan Karin selalu pergi bertiga. Ternyata benar, lebih asik bersama mereka. Mereka tidak manja seperti teman-teman-ku sekarang. Mereka itu anak alam! Kami selalu berfoto kemanapun kita pergi. Dan aku selalu menjadikan photo itu di ava BBM. Dan kalian tahu? Teman-teman yang sombong itu melihat ava-ku, dan waw! Aku baru menyadari kalau diriku berharga pake banget! Ino marah hanya karena itu, entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti, dia melontarkan kata-kata kejam, membuat status dengan emot menangis atau marah, atau apalah itu!

Pada akhirnya aku tidak tega dan kembali kepada teman-temanku, bagaimanapun mereka adalah sahabatku—setidaknya aku pernah mengalami bahagia meskipun kadang bersama mereka, walaupun begitu aku sayang pada mereka.

Kalian mungkin menganggap-ku jahat karena menyembunyikan setan dalam pertemanan kami, bagaimanapun aku sudah sering jujur bahwa aku tidak cocok dengan mereka, tapi bagaimanapun mereka tidak mau melepaskanku, entah mengapa, aku tidak kaya, aku tidak cantik, aku kadang kaku, entahlah apa yang mereka lihat dari-ku, mungkin karena aku dipercaya jaga rahasia, hampir semua orang curhat padaku. Kata orang-orang, kalau curhat selain aku pasti akan bocor. Oh! Aku bukanlah type seperti itu, mereka cerita, aku menanggapi, dan aku akan lupa. Karena itulah aku tidak bisa membocorkan cerita orang lain. Karena aku menganggap tidak penting dan aku lupa. Ckckck ironis sekali yang bercerita dengan-ku.

Dan hari yang di tunggu akan segera tiba. Tanggal 2 juni nanti adalah hari kelulusan. Satu hal yang ku inginkan selain lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan—

.

.

.

.

.

—_**sudah cukup aku terlibat dengan mereka, semoga aku tidak satu SMA dengan mereka. Amin.**_

**END**

Author Note :

Hh! Akhirnya selesai juga! aku sangat berharap kalau kalian menyukai ini :D

Maaf untuk penggemar Ino, bukan maksud aku untuk ngejelek-jelekin seorang Ino. Aku suka sama Ino kok yang aku gak suka itu justru Karin. Maaf sekalii yaa!

Sakura sayang Ino kok, makanya dia gak tega ninggalin Ino, sebenernya ada satu hal lagi yang terpikir dalam cerita ini, tapi ternyata malees sekaleee! #SALTO!

AKhirkata,

**TERIMA KASIH!**


End file.
